As a method to use resources of an information processing system effectively, a method to arrange a plurality of virtual machines according to a load or the like of a physical processing apparatus (virtual machine server), which is included in the information processing system, is known. In the above-mentioned information processing system (virtual machine system) using virtual machines, an arrangement restriction which is corresponding to a condition for arranging each virtual machine is generated by an administrator according to a predetermined policy, on the basis of contents of processes carried out by each virtual machine, and then the virtual machine is arranged on each processing apparatus according to the arrangement restriction.
However, a large scale virtual machine system such as a data center or the like, on which a large number of the virtual machines of a customer system work, has a problem that an administrator can not grasp the contents of processes which are carried out by each virtual machine, and consequently can not generate the appropriate arrangement restriction.
One example of the art to solve the problem is disclosed in patent literature 1. A virtual machine managing apparatus disclosed in the patent literature 1 extracts virtual machines having a correlation relation on the basis of load information of each virtual machine, and arranges the extracted virtual machines on the same virtual machine server to reduce power consumption of virtual machine servers.
Here, as a related art, patent literature 2 discloses an operation managing system which generates a correlation model of a system on the basis of measured values of performance values of plural types in the system, and detects correlation destruction for the performance values inputted newly, by use of the generated correlation model, and specifies a cause of a fault of the system.
As another related art, patent literature 3 discloses a method to estimate the maximum load of each virtual machine on the basis of load information of each virtual machine, and to determine the virtual machines which should be arranged on virtual machine servers respectively, on the basis of the estimated maximum load.